Humains
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Après sa victoire au concours national de création robotique, Shoichi reçoit une leçon de vie. Dans les toilettes. Crackfic, 4851, smut. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kiosyato.


Hahaha Kio-chwan, tu t'es adressée à la mauvaise personne. Tu m'as demandé du 4851 rated M ; je ne sais écrire ni le cul ni le crack. TE PLAINS PAS SI LE RESULTAT EST POURRI :D

Cette fic est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour **Kiosyato**, qui est née pratiquement en même temps que moi, ce qui fait que nous sommes toutes deux allègres membres du club des Poissons, deuxième décan. Yay. Joyeux dix-huit ans à nous deux, chérie. On a l'âge d'écrire ce qu'on écrit, maintenant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, sauf Mary Malone qui est la propriété de Philip Pullman. La citation vient de la version française du tome 3 de la trilogie _His Dark Materials_ : _The Amber Spyglass_ (soit _À la croisée des mondes_ : _Le miroir d'ambre_).

Pairing : Spanner x Shoichi.

Warnings : Fail!smut. Fail!crack. Dub-con (c'est à dire relation pas tout à fait consensuelle, mais bon, comme l'ambiance est plutôt stupide, ça devrait aller). Fluff inutile et assumé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Humains<strong>

Shoichi Irie, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, n'avait jamais vraiment pensé l'amour que dans sa dimension mystique et, il l'avouait volontiers, un peu fabulatrice. Oh, il en connaissait les côtés pratiques, pour sûr. En avait testé les effets _préliminaires_ avec une fille de son lycée dont sa mémoire avait soigneusement choisi d'oublier le nom — ainsi que les autres détails qui avaient fait de cette soirée-_là_ un désastre technique total. Mais outre le fait que sa maladresse avait prouvé son existence dans tous les aspects de l'utilisation de son corps, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ce monde de fleurs et de petits cœurs qu'on disait naître dans un recoin du cerveau lorsque La Personne se dévoilait à nous. Du moins pas en lui-même. Il se rappelait d'un livre, d'un personnage — une scientifique blasée — comparant l'amour à la Chine : "vous saviez que ce pays existait quelque part, et sans doute était-ce très intéressant ; certaines personnes y allaient, mais ce ne serait jamais mon cas."

Il évitait de penser au fait que cette scientifique, Mary Malone, avait fini par y aller, en Chine. Shoichi était très doué pour éviter de penser à autre chose que sa passion.

Sauf dans les instances où il y était un peu forcé.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu _fabriques _?

Ou plutôt, c'était ce qui était censé sortir de sa bouche. Le résultat ressemblait plus à une onomatopée haut-perchée et inintelligible.

Le garçon — Spanner, se souvint-il — ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Sa main resta toujours fermement logée dans son pantalon — _d-dans son _pantalon _!_ — et il se contenta de lever vers lui deux yeux d'un bleu trop pâle pour être tout à fait humain, son expression toujours aussi immobile. D'une sorte d'immobilité étrange. Comme si ses muscles étaient simplement trop paresseux pour infliger le moindre remou à son visage. S'il n'avait pas eu la preuve, une heure à peine plus tôt, de son génie créateur — bien que freiné par sa volonté de créer des machines uniquement humanoïdes, et ainsi limitées — Shoichi aurait pu le croire victime d'un handicap. Il avait vu des personnes souffrant de trisomie ayant le même genre de symptômes faciaux.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans les toilettes immaculées du bâtiment où s'était déroulé le concours de création robotique. C'était une pièce faite de façon étrange, avec une entrée de chaque côté pour relier les deux salles de conférence. Shoichi était entré d'un côté. Spanner de l'autre.

Il s'était attendu à un moment de gêne ; il venait de battre ce garçon en finale, sûrement celui-ci l'accueillerait avec ressentiment ? Il s'était apparemment trompé, puisque Spanner s'était approché, lui avait tapoté l'épaule avec un regard vaguement content, l'avait plaqué au mur et avait plongé une main dans son pantalon.

_Okay, Shoichi_, pensa-t-il. _Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Il est vraiment handicapé, finalement. Vraiment handicapé. Tu sais que ta mère t'a toujours dit d'être aimable avec les personnes handicapées._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix grimpa d'un octave sur la fin, mais la question était aussi compréhensible que possible et il n'avait pas bégayé. Spanner le regardait toujours. Les muscles de son visage se mirent en mouvement, à grand-peine.

- Je teste une hypothèse, déclara-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Shoichi ne sut jamais s'il parvint à formuler une réplique cohérente, car à cet instant la main confortablement installée dans son pantalon commença à se presser contre lui d'une manière pour le moins _explicite_, et un son sortit de sa bouche, comme un hybride entre le hurlement de sa mère et le geignement pathétique de sa sœur. Quelque chose d'effrayant et inhumain et certainement pas mâle et oh mon _Dieu_, est-ce que c'était du plaisir qu'il ressentait ?

Ses mains se mirent en mouvement sans l'autorisation de son cerveau, comme pour lui rappeler leur existence, et saisirent le poignet de Spanner avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- C-C'est du viol, bégaya-il, toujours avec cette voix suraiguë. Tu _sais_ que c'est du viol, pas vrai ?

- Hmm. Pas vraiment. Le terme "viol" implique une pénétra-

- Peu importe ! s'écria Shoichi. On s'en fout ! Vire ta main de là ! Je ne v-veux pas qu'elle soit là !

Et pourquoi, oh, pourquoi fallait-il que les zygomatiques de Spanner choisissent ce moment précis pour fonctionner ? Le sourire qu'il portait était étrange, effrayant — et Shoichi sentait pourtant qu'il avait traversé suffisamment d'effroi pendant les deux dernières minutes pour le restant de ses jours —, et n'impliquait que le bas de son visage sans rien changer à la façade lisse de son front ou de ses pommettes. Il se sentit rougir, de honte et de gêne et d'autre chose qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de nommer, et la main reprit son mouvement sous les siennes devenues faibles et moites, et son estomac qui s'était pourtant calmé après sa victoire du concours reprenait ses tours et ses nœuds et lançait dans son corps des pointes de douleur…

Un gémissement tremblant échappa à ses lèvres alors qu'un plaisir mêlé de nausée envahissait son corps, raidissant son sexe, gélifiant ses jambes et couvrant sa peau de frissons et de sueur. Il sentit sa chemise se coller à son dos et à son torse, et le visage moqueur de sa sœur lui vint à l'esprit comme un champignon saugrenu au milieu d'un parterre de fleurs, railleur, spéculant sur la quantité de stress qui aurait pu déclencher une telle suée.

Peut-être que tout se terminerait plus vite s'il fermait les yeux.

- Tsss, fit un souffle contre sa joue, alors que des lèvres froides se posaient sur sa paupière gauche.

C'était irréel, surréel, impossible. Ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'aux autres, pas à lui, pas à pauvre Shoichi Irie avec ses hublots et ses cheveux en bataille et son teint maladif de geek à temps plein. Ça arrivait à ces filles idiotes qui marchaient seules dans les rues en pleine nuit, pas dans les toilettes rutilantes du Muséum des Sciences et de la Nature de Tokyo, nonnonnon, et certainement pas avec un garçon étranger aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus–gris–_bleus_, inexpressifs et quand même perçants. Au visage paresseux. Au sourire à moitié fanatique et à moitié séducteur. Au nom de clé à molette. Il avait un tatouage dans le cou. Un S dans un cercle et cinq pointes sortant de ce même cercle, parmi lesquelles quatre représentaient peut-être les points cardinaux... Et de toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance, parce que Spanner était comme lui, et les gens comme lui ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses à d'autres gens comme lui, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

Leurs corps étaient proches. Shoichi sentait l'érection de Spanner buter contre sa hanche — et vraiment, c'était injuste que Spanner soit si grand — et pouvait inhaler son odeur partout autour de lui, un mélange d'huile de moteur et de bois et de cette même sueur qui le couvrait tout entier, qui faisait que ses doigts glissaient contre l'intérieur blanc du poignet pressé contre son bas-ventre. Curieusement, ce contact entre ses paumes moites et la peau palpitante de cet avant-bras lui semblait presque plus intime que celui qui avait lieu plus bas, peut-être parce le tissu de son boxer empêchait un toucher direct — sans empêcher le reste.

Les pupilles de Spanner étaient dilatées, si près des siennes qu'il devait loucher pour les voir avec précision.

Finalement, il sentit tout son corps se tendre dans un long frisson, et des points clairs explosèrent dans sa vision, transformant la blancheur immaculée des murs carrelés en une brume épaisse et laiteuse. Cet état vaporeux sembla durer une petite éternité ; la main de Spanner restait posée sur son sous-vêtement désormais poisseux, immobile, comme attendant qu'il redescende de son nuage. Quand enfin Shoichi reprit ses esprits, il poussa un soupir sanglotant et se laissa glisser au sol. L'autre garçon le suivit dans son mouvement, s'agenouillant devant lui et le regardant avec la même avidité qu'un animal sauvage qui aurait trouvé une proie particulièrement appétissante.

La main sortit de son pantalon et traça des cercles hypnotisants juste en-dessous de son nombril. Le poignet pâle apparaissait et disparaissait sous la bordure de sa chemise trempée.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai perdu ? demanda alors Spanner, sortant de sa poche une friandise.

Il l'avala avec négligence et laissa l'emballage criard traîner au sol. Shoichi secoua lentement la tête, retenant ses larmes sans comprendre pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer.

- C'est parce que ces juges notent en se basant uniquement sur l'aspect fonctionnel de nos créations. Sur leurs capacités, leur efficacité, l'ingéniosité de la construction… sur tous les plans, il n'y a aucun doute que ton robot était mille fois meilleur que le mien.

- T-Tu t'obstines avec tes humanoïdes, interrompit Shoichi, parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir s'il ne parlait pas.

(et il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il venait de se faire _molester dans des toilettes_ ou parce que le sourire de Spanner était toujours charmeur, ses pupilles toujours dilatées et son érection toujours présente à son côté, signe de son désir et peut-être explication de l'inexplicable — de l'envie soudaine qu'avait Shoichi de coller ses lèvres à celles qui lui faisaient face)

- Exactement, répondit Spanner avec une ferveur inattendue, ses joues pâles désormais rougissantes et une étincelle avivant la couleur glacée de son regard. Exactement : mes humanoïdes. Mes robots sont meilleurs justement parce qu'ils sont _humains_. Limités. Et parce que je travaille à surpasser ces limites chez l'homme, pas chez la machine.

- Mais c'est stupide ! En te basant sur l'homme, tu ne créeras jamais que des bidules tout juste bons à combler nos lacunes. Cette compétition a pour but de nous ouvrir à l'expectative de quelque chose d'entièrement surhumain, à des capacités jamais imaginées auparavant…

- En oubliant l'humain au passage. En oubliant que le surhumain n'existe pas, puisque seuls les humains peuvent l'envisager et qu'ainsi, par définition, il devient humain. À portée de la conscience humaine sinon de ses moyens. J'essaie d'y faire parvenir le corps humain avec mes robots, pas de nous condamner à rester derrière des machines qui feront en sorte que l'abstrait nous reste abstrait à jamais.

Shoichi resta silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il déglutit.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il, sans savoir s'il parlait du concours ou de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mmh… ça m'énervait, cette compétition façon campagne publicitaire. Toujours plus de technologie, toujours plus de fonctionnalités incompréhensibles... J'ai essayé d'y ramener de l'humain. Visiblement, mon message n'a pas été reçu. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais. De toute façon, tant que j'ai mes idées, au final je me fiche qu'elles soient reçues ou non…

- Tu… tu es une personne bizarre.

- Dit celui qui vient de jouir dans la main d'un inconnu.

Il s'étrangla. Spanner sourit, de son sourire un peu vorace et un peu sexy. Et vraiment terrifiant.

- Je me demandais ce qu'une personne comme toi faisait ici. Tu es mignon. Et Japonais. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Japonais aussi mignon.

- Et tu agresses toutes les personnes que tu trouves mignonnes, répliqua Shoichi en combattant le sang qui lui montait aux joues.

- Non. Mais je voulais tester l'influence du soulagement après une longue période de stress sur l'excitation sexuelle… le corps humain est vraiment une merveille…

Gardant une main pressée contre son ventre, Spanner se pencha et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, comme un remerciement.

Shoichi se demanda si la Chine ressemblait à ça pour tout le monde ; des toilettes, un emballage de friandise, et un garçon avec des yeux couleur métal et un tatouage absurde.

- Tu restes humain, souffla Spanner dans son oreille. Tu gardes des réactions humaines. C'est inévitable. Pourquoi le fuis-tu ?

- P-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses comme tous les autres… Je t'aime bien. Je veux que tu vives un peu plus en toi-même.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, répliqua Shoichi.

- Ton inexpérience est inscrite sur tout ton corps. Pour le moment, c'est attendrissant. Dans dix ans, ce sera triste.

Il y avait une curieuse résonance prophétique dans ces paroles, une alerte qui répandit une vague impromptue d'adrénaline dans ses veines, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Shoichi se mordit les lèvres, surpris par l'afflux d'angoisse que cette déclaration provoqua. Comme une lumière jetée sur un aspect de sa vie oublié par le temps, mais qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir vu pourtant, vu et compris et pour lequel il avait résolu de changer…

Et puis plus rien. Une barrière de son esprit sembla se dresser, et soudain il se détendit, et fut incapable de se souvenir de ce qui venait d'agiter ses pensées. Shoichi soutint le regard de Spanner alors, et eut l'impression vive et profonde qu'ils se reverraient.

Spanner dut comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, car son sourire grandit.

- Alors, dit-il, tu veux bien me rendre la pareille ? Non, parce que c'est bien beau tout ça mais tu es vraiment _très_ mignon quand tu jouis, et je peux pas décemment sortir de là en ayant la gaule. Les gens se poseraient des questions.

Shoichi poussa un cri plaintif.


End file.
